Everybody Leaves
by HRL
Summary: "Lorsque House leva les yeux vers elle, toute la douleur qu'elle put voir dans son regard l'effraya. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute." Huddy, saison 7, established relationship.


_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

En ce début de semaine, me revoilà avec un **OS** qui m'a coûté de nombreuses heures de sommeil. J'espère donc que ça en vaudra la peine et que ça vous plaira !

Et merci à **ParijanTaiyou** pour sa relecture !

**Disclaimers**, parce qu'il faut bien en faire de temps en temps : Je ne suis qu'une grosse sadique qui aime faire souffrir les personnages des autres, par conséquent, la seule chose qui m'appartient est cette histoire tordue, l'univers et les personnages étant la propriété de David Shore, la Fox et NBC.

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

Lisa Cuddy était paisiblement installée dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon, un magazine à la main. Une tasse de thé au citron fumante était posée sur la table basse, à quelques centimètres d'elle. La doyenne tourna la page de son magazine et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Le silence ambiant et le calme qui l'entourait étaient plus qu'agréables. Pour une fois, elle s'était octroyée une pause dans son travail et avait pris son après-midi pour profiter un peu de sa fille. Et maintenant que Rachel était au lit, elle attendait patiemment le retour de House qui était sur un cas difficile. Parfois, jouer la femme au foyer avait du bon, se dit-elle avec un sourire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait légèrement à somnoler, elle entendit des clefs déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle sourit. Un jour, le diagnosticien avait pris la clef qu'elle cachait toujours sous son pot de fleurs, pensant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle avait finit par le prendre la main dans le sac, avec son trousseau dans les mains et il avait balbutié, tentant de trouver une excuse, parlant de tous les pervers qui pourraient profiter de son absence pour tenter de la séduire. Elle lui avait souri et lui avait dit de les garder, ravie qu'il se sente assez à l'aise chez elle et avec leur relation pour vouloir un double de ses clefs.

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui claqua violemment. Surprise, elle jeta un œil dans l'entrée qu'elle pouvait voir de son fauteuil et aperçut le diagnosticien qui semblait passablement énervé. Il jeta rageusement sa veste sur le porte-manteau et commença à se diriger vers la chambre lorsque Cuddy, qui avait été muette jusque-là, l'arrêta.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en posant le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table basse pour se diriger vers lui.

Il lui lança un regard noir et l'ignora, continuant son chemin vers la chambre à coucher. Excédée par son comportement, Cuddy se mit en travers de son chemin et lui redemanda d'une voix plus sévère :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Plongeant un instant son regard perdu dans celui de la doyenne, il lui laissa entrevoir l'étendue de sa douleur pendant quelques secondes. Puis, la colère s'empara de lui à nouveau.

- « Comme si tu ne le savais pas… » bougonna-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » s'exclama Cuddy, perdue.

- « Tu le sais très bien ! Fous- moi la paix maintenant et laisse-moi passer ! » s'énerva-t-il en la repoussant avec force tandis qu'elle essaya de poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Ils se figèrent un instant au bruit qu'avait fait le corps de Cuddy en heurtant le mur, tous les deux choqués par la dureté du geste de House. Même s'il ne lui avait pas fait vraiment mal et qu'elle savait qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle, le fait qu'il ait, pendant quelques secondes, usé de sa force physique pour s'imposer inquiéta Cuddy. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle avait simplement peur que ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état ne le détruise avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose.

- « Maman ? » les interrompit timidement la voix de Rachel qui les observait, depuis la porte de sa chambre, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

- « Tout va bien mon cœur, retourne te coucher. » répondit d'une voix douce, essayant de faire de son mieux pour cacher l'inquiétude qui la submergeait.

- « Pourquoi tu cries ? » demanda l'enfant en se tournant vers House pour lui lancer un regard mécontent.

- « Tais-toi et vas te coucher ! » lui répondit House d'une voix hargneuse.

Les yeux de la petite se remplirent aussitôt de larmes. Comme tout les enfants, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui crie dessus, en particulier lorsque c'était cet homme imposant, qui était pourtant si drôle et si gentil avec elle d'habitude mais qui venait d'élever la voix sur elle pour la première fois. Sans demander son reste, Rachel baissa la tête et partit en courant en direction de son lit, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Cuddy qui avait jusque-là tenté de garder son calme lança un regard noir à House et prit la direction de la chambre de sa fille pour aller la rassurer. Elle la trouva couchée en boule dans son petit lit et cette vision attisa sa colère contre le diagnosticien. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour la rassurer, lui dire que House n'était pas en colère contre elle, qu'il était juste énervé à cause d'autre chose et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. En lui trouvant des excuses pour justifier son comportement auprès de sa fille, Cuddy réalisa qu'elle n'était pas aussi en colère contre lui qu'elle devrait l'être, mais surtout curieuse et inquiète pour lui. Finalement, Rachel se calma et se rendormit, au bout de quelques minutes.

En sortant de la chambre de sa fille, Cuddy s'inquiéta un instant de ne plus trouver House dans le couloir mais poussa un soupir de soulagement en le trouvant dans leur chambre, assis au bord du lit, tête baissé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui parler froidement, tout de même un peu énervée qu'il ait pu faire faire de la peine à Rachel mais elle regretta immédiatement le ton qu'elle avait utilisé lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle. Ce qu'elle y lut l'effraya. Toute la douleur qu'elle y voyait la heurta en plein cœur. Elle ne l'avait vu dans un état semblable qu'à deux reprises : lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son opération et qu'il s'était rendu compte que le muscle de sa cuisse avait été retiré et juste avant son entrée à Mayfield, au moment où il avait réalisé tout ce que lui avait fait halluciner la Vicodin. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, elle n'en avait maintenant plus aucun doute. Doucement, elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

- « House… Parle-moi. »

Il avait suivit ses gestes lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui, ne la quittant pas du regard, mais elle était désormais si proche et si inquiète pour lui qu'il fut obligé de baisser les yeux et détourner la tête. Elle attrapa délicatement son menton pour qu'il soit de nouveau face à elle et attendit patiemment qu'il commence à parler.

- « Ma mère est morte. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Choquée par la nouvelle, Cuddy resta stupéfaite pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole :

- « Oh, House je… »

- « Mais tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ? C'est encore un de vos plans foireux pour me donner je ne sais quelle leçon débile… »

- « Nos plans foireux ? A qui ? »

- « Wilson. Je suppose qu'il s'est empressé de partager la nouvelle quand il a appris que ma mère est venue le consulter pour sa tumeur, il y a TROIS MOIS. »

Cuddy tomba des nues, non seulement la mère de House était morte, mais en plus, elle avait probablement souffert pendant plusieurs mois. Et lorsqu'elle était venue leur rendre visite, quelques mois auparavant, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Et encore plus étonnant, IL n'avait rien remarqué. Elle comprit aussitôt de qui House avait hérité de cette faculté de dissimulation, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de cacher une douleur, une faiblesse.

- « Je te jure que je n'en savais rien… » murmura-t-elle doucement.

- « Wilson ne t'a rien dit ? » se radoucit House.

- « Non, il savait probablement que j'aurais été incapable de te cacher ça pendant aussi longtemps. » répondit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

House acquiesça doucement puis demanda soudainement :

- « Pourquoi il me l'a caché ?» Son ton était à nouveau empli de colère.

- « Secret médical House. » tenta de le calmer Cuddy, sachant que c'était sûrement la dernière phrase que le diagnosticien avait envie d'entendre.

- « J'en ai rien à foutre putain ! C'est ma mère et lui est censé être mon meilleur ami ! Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? » explosa-t-il.

- « House, » commença Cuddy en lui attrapant les mains, « je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça par plaisir, ça a dû être difficile de te cacher une chose pareille. Même s'il l'a fait, c'est parce que ta mère ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Ils voulaient tous les deux te protéger. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé… » protesta House.

- « Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais dit à Chase que tu savais pour le cancer de son père ? » le coupa Cuddy.

House la dévisagea, surpris.

- « Comment tu… » commença-t-il.

- « Je le sais, c'est tout. » répondit-elle. « Essaie simplement de repenser à ce qui t'as fait tenir ta langue à l'époque. Pense au fait que Wilson tient à toi et qu'il ne voulait pas être celui qui t'annoncerait une telle nouvelle, qu'il voulait que tu profites de ces derniers mois sans te soucier de tout cela. »

- « J'aurais dû venir te voir avant d'aller lui casser la figure… » marmonna le diagnosticien. Cuddy lui lança un regard plein de reproches. « Quoi ? » reprit-il. « J'étais énervé, il était là. Je lui payerai à déjeuner demain, il s'en remettra. »

La doyenne acquiesça et ils se sourirent un instant, avant que House ne répète d'une voix morne :

- « Ma mère est morte… »

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux brûler. Comme si le fait de répéter cette phrase lui permettait de réaliser l'étendue de ce qu'elle impliquait.

- « Je suis désolée… » lui souffla Cuddy.

Doucement, craignant de se faire repousser, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules du diagnosticien pour le serrer contre elle. Il se figea d'abord, réticent, puis finit par se laisser aller à cette étreinte si accueillante. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la doyenne et se rapprocha d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- « Elle l'a fait exprès… » murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée après de longues minutes de silence.

Ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait, la doyenne s'écarta légèrement pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

- « Ma mère. Elle m'a convaincue de vendre mon appartement pour vivre avec toi car elle savait que lorsque j'apprendrai sa mort, je voudrais m'isoler. Que j'essaierai de t'éviter, d'éviter tout le monde. Et c'est vrai, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Mais je n'avais nulle par où aller… à part ici. »

- « Et elle a bien fait. Tu n'as pas à traverser ça tout seul House… » répondit la doyenne en lui caressant la joue.

House soupira puis acquiesça. Il avait la chance d'avoir une femme merveilleuse qui voulait être là pour lui. Peut-être que pour une fois, il ne serait pas obligé d'user de drogues et d'alcool pour s'aider à survivre à cette mauvaise passe. Peut-être que pour une fois, il pourrait laisser quelqu'un le sauver.

Il attrapa une des mains de la doyenne avec la sienne et la serra fort pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de serrer sa main à son tour. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant un bon moment, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Cuddy repensa aux dernières paroles de House. Soudainement, elle voyait la visite de la mère de House d'un tout autre angle. Tous les gestes qu'elle avait fait, toutes les paroles qu'elle avait dites avait simplement été là pour se rassurer quant au futur de son fils. Elle avait voulu partir en sachant qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Cuddy quand elle se rappela de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec cette femme si admirable.

**_# Flash Back #_**

La mère de House était arrivée la veille chez Cuddy, une visite surprise avait-elle dit. La « rencontre » entre la belle-mère et la belle-fille s'était bien passée, ce qui n'était que peu surprenant puisqu'elle s'était déjà vues à plusieurs reprises et que le courant était toujours bien passé.

Cuddy avait profité de son congé dominical pour concocter un repas à sa petite famille et maintenant que tout le monde était rassasié, la maison était très calme. Elle venait d'aller coucher Rachel pour sa sieste et House s'était endormi devant la télévision. Cuddy rejoignit Blythe dans la cuisine.

- « Je suis contente d'apprendre à te connaître enfin » commença Blythe au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, « même si nous nous sommes déjà vues plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, c'est tout de même plus agréable de discuter avec la petite amie de mon fils plutôt qu'avec la personne qui m'annonce qu'il va peut-être falloir amputer sa jambe. »

- « Je suis désolée pour ça. » répondit Cuddy en baissant la tête.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais à quel point Gregory peut être têtu et même s'il ne te l'a jamais dit, il m'a avoué que le compromis que tu as proposé lui a probablement sauvé la vie. Il ne t'en a jamais voulu et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils. Tu as toujours été très importante pour lui. Surtout quand on sait que tu es aussi la première fille dont il est tombé amoureux et qui lui a brisé le cœur… »

- « Brisé le cœur ? C'est lui qui… » s'indigna Cuddy.

- « C'est lui qui est parti, je sais. Mais ne crois pas qu'il a fait sa de bonté de cœur. Pendant des mois, il a été encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Et en ce qui le concerne, ce n'est pas peu dire. » rit la vieille dame.

- « Je ne savais pas… » murmura la doyenne d'une voix presque inaudible.

- « C'est important pour une mère de voir que son enfant a trouvé le bonheur et a une famille. Je sais qu'il ne se montre pas vraiment comme tel, mais c'est un homme sensible et avec un grand cœur… » repris la mère de House d'un ton plus sérieux.

- « Je le sais… » assura Cuddy.

- « Je suis heureuse qu'il ait enfin laissé ses doutes de côtés et qu'il se soit lancé dans cette relation. Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Il a aimé Stacy, c'est vrai, pendant quelques années, mais au fond, ça a toujours été toi. C'est comme ça depuis votre rencontre. Il n'a jamais oublié son premier amour. Je sais qu'il peut être parfois stupide ou blessant, il risque de te faire du mal parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais il est fou de toi, c'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir. »

Cuddy acquiesça, ne trouvant pas tout de suite les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait que House l'aimait, mais entendre la personne qui le connaissait depuis toujours lui confirmer ses sentiments pour elle lui faisait un bien fou. Finalement, elle réussit à balbutier :

- « Malgré tout le mal que l'on s'est fait, je continue de l'aimer, chaque jour un peu plus fort. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer un jour. »

- « Merci » murmura Blythe en souriant et en offrant une courte étreinte à sa belle-fille. Son fils était entre de bonnes mains désormais.

**_# Fin du Flash Back #_**

- « Comment va Rachel ? » demanda House mal à l'aise, pour briser le silence, coupant court aux souvenirs de Cuddy.

- « Tu lui as un peu fait peur mais ça va, elle s'en remettra. » le rassura la doyenne en séchant la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue.

- « Je ne voulais pas, je… » tenta de s'excuser le diagnosticien.

- « Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle aura tout oublié la prochaine fois que tu iras jouer avec elle… » dit la doyenne d'une voix apaisante, sachant qu'il saurait parfaitement se rattraper auprès de la petite fille.

Timidement, il releva la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser. D'abord tendre et délicat, le baiser se transforma rapidement en une étreinte fougueuse. Une sorte de passion dévorante mêlée à un élan de désespoir. Sans que la jeune femme ait le temps de réfléchir, House l'allongea sur le lit et commença à parcourir son corps de ses grandes mains. Emportée par l'enivrante sensation que lui procurait à chaque fois le toucher du diagnosticien, Cuddy ne réagit pas tout de suite, incapable de réfléchir à cause de la fièvre qui s'emparait d'elle. Cependant, lorsque House commença à déboutonner son chemisier, elle reprit ses esprits et l'empêcha de continuer.

Ils savaient tous les deux que la seule chose qui poussait House à vouloir lui faire l'amour cette fois, c'était l'immense vide et le froid qui s'étaient propagés en lui à la perte de sa mère. Il voulait simplement utiliser le sexe comme échappatoire. Il ne voulait plus parler, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il voulait simplement oublier. Et elle aurait aimé l'empêcher de se renfermer, de tout garder pour lui en changeant de sujet mais à ce moment, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard suppliant :

- « S'il te plaît… » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de sa voix rendue rauque par les larmes qu'il refoulait ou à cause de ses yeux si triste mais Cuddy céda. Elle voulait l'aider, de n'importe qu'elle manière que ce soit. Ils pourraient en parler plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait juste combler ce vide, ce besoin presque douloureux de contact physique. Alors elle se laissa déshabiller, caresser, posséder par cet homme qui, en affirmant sa possessivité et son amour pour elle, se souvint qu'il avait encore une bonne raison de vivre. Puis il se laissa tomber contre le corps de son amante, en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids.

Il se glissa à ses côté et posa sa tête entre les seins de la jeune femme, là où il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à un rythme effréné, signe qu'elle était bien avec lui, en vie. La doyenne posa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, lui massant doucement le cuir chevelu dans un geste réconfortant. Cette fois, il ne retint pas les larmes qui se mirent à couler et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte rassurante, acceptant lentement de commencer à faire le deuil de cette personne qu'il avait tant aimé. La seule personne qu'il avait aimé toute sa vie. La seule personne qui avait été plus importante que Cuddy.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il à la jeune femme en la serrant encore plus fort.

Il n'avait plus qu'elle désormais.

* * *

_Un petit mot en partant ? :D_


End file.
